Rising Shadows
by middeneaht
Summary: Lies, he hates them but some things just can't be helped. He is running away from his past, never looking back not saying anything, but what happens when it catches up with him? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

_**Rising Shadows**_

**Summary: ****Lies, he hates them but some things just can't be helped. He is running away from his past, never looking back not saying anything, but what happens when it catches up with him?**

**Xx—xx—xx**

**Prologue**

Bright lights danced in the background, screams of the innocent could be heard and blood from every man, woman and child caught up in the battle was splattered on every surface possible. The once peaceful and beautiful island of Brim was at war. Brim was home to a group of people called the 'Hyrde' or the 'Guardians' as they were known worldwide. The Hyrde were a group of men and woman from the age of 18 and sometimes, very rarely, children from the age of 6 who were chosen by the most legendry pokemon, like Arceus and mew and so on, to protect those in need. There were different ranks in the Hyrde, there were:

The Aura's- they were most skilled in using Aura.

The Mizu's- They were most skilled in anything to do with water for example they could hold their breath for longer than most people and when some people would find rain hard to battle in they would find it much easier than fighting on a sunny day.

The Yuki's- They were most skilled in using snow and ice.

The Hi's- They were most skilled in using fire.

The Shidō-sha- they were the top of each group and usually ran the Hyrde.

Finally there were the Erīto- They were normally skilled in everything but were stronger at one thing than another for example one Erīto might be stronger in using Aura than another Erīto but that Erīto might be stronger in using water or fire. They would normally be at every big battle and they were normally extremely good at fighting.

However there were a group of people known as the 'Kurai' or the 'darkness' who wanted the power of the Hyrde for evil purposes. After small wars between the Kurai and the Hyrde, the Kurai finally decided to go to the next level of fighting, which was having a full war on Brim, the island where the Hyrde live and if they won it would change the course of history forever. Today was the 8th day of fighting and both sides had serious casualties and could not last much longer.

Xx-xx-xx

"How much longer can we last?"

"I don't know. Not much longer." The room was dark with only a few candles lighting up the room. In the middle of the room was a table, around the table sat 5 adults, three male and two female.

"Why don't we use project Saigo ni?" One of the females asked

"We can't River, it would kill us all!" A man replied

"It may be our last hope, Bryne." Another man said sadly

"Kōri's right. We could always send Kemuri, Bara, Yanagi, Sango and Yōgan away." the other female said

"I think that's a good idea, Hikari, but I think we should sent them further than away" The final man agreed, he then looked to the door "White, get the children!" A small woman with snow white hair poked her head round the door "ok Satoshi. Umm might I ask why?" Satoshi chuckled "It is time for them to do their part for the war."

Xx-xx-xx

**Meanwhile.**

"I'm BORED!"

"Yes, we know"

"Really bored!"

"Kemuri."

"Why do the adults get all the fun!"

"Shut up Kemuri!"

"I'm 7 and I'm one of the best Erīto's"

"Don't push it Kemuri. The girls are getting angry!"

"Your all 7 as well and one the best of your groups! But no we have to sit here and do nothing!"

"KEMURI!" the four children shouted at the same time, causing the other child, Kemuri, to stop what he was doing and look at them "What?"

The five children were in a small room with white walls and white flooring, in the room was 5 beds, a few toys and no windows.

"I don't get why we can't do anything." One of the girls stepped forward, she had long black hair and light brown eyes "we can't always have what we want Kemuri" Kemuri looked at her, he had black hair that was unbelievably messy and chocolate brown eyes "I know Yanagi but I can tell you Yōgan feels the same way." He finished with a grin. "Oi you leave me out of this" joked Yōgan who had blonde hair and blue eyes. The two other girls in the room looked at each other and giggled one girl had long blue hair and grey eyes and she was called Sango and the other girl had short (down to beneath her shoulders) redy- brown (mahogany) hair and brown eyes she was called Bara. Suddenly the door, that had appeared out of nowhere banged open and White came barging in. "Come on kids, follow me!" She called and walked out the room again; the kids looked at each other and followed her out the room.

Xx-xx-xx

**1 hour later.**

"Are you ready kids?" Satoshi asked

"I don't wana go!" Bara cried

"I don't wana change my name!" Sango cried hugging Bara.

"How about you, Kemuri?" River asked

"You can't split us all up and then-" he was cut off by Satoshi "You have to leave or you will die, now hold onto your stones." With one last look at each other Kemuri, Yōgan, Yanagi, Sango and Bara clutched the different coloured stones that were round their necks and in a flash of white they all disappeared. Satoshi looked at Hikari "are all the villagers off the island?" Hikari nodded her head and Satoshi picked up a small devise "Well then, Hikari, River, Bryne and Kōri it's been an honour being your friend and working with you all, I wish you all the best of luck in the next life."

"Good luck all of you!" Echoed Hikari

"Good luck guys!" Replied Bryne

"Wishing you all well in the next life!" River cried

"Same here!" Kōri cheered.

They all smiled and with one last nod Satoshi pressed the button with an almighty boom the island exploded leaving only the island left, no one had survived not even the darkness, nothing was left only the burnt remains of a once beautiful village. The war had been won but the cost was great, the Hyrde were no more.

Xx-xx-xx

Rising Shadows:

Visiting friends and favorite places. A long lost past that catches up. Secrets revealed and misplaced trusts. Past or future, it doesn't matter. And an old war that begins again. Tears and laughs in one day. Arguments won and friends that stay. Hope is there but love is not. A hero is made and dies that day. A disaster is to come.

Xx-xx-xx


	2. Ch1 Lies

**Rising Shadows**

**Chapter 1**

He hated lying, pretending he didn't know things when he did. He missed his old life, his old friends, his old name, his old Pokémon. But now that was his past. He always wondered what had happened to everyone else. Were they ok? Were they even still alive? Do they even remember him? He really tried not to think about it but sometimes he just couldn't help it. Life was simple back then, it was peaceful, and that's why he liked to do what he did. He saw the world, saw how it had changed and sometimes stayed the same. However he never went back there, back to his home, for fear it may be too much. He had already lost so much; he didn't want to be reminded of it.

Xx-xx-xx

Ash was sitting on one of his favorite trees in one of his favorite places in Pallet town, a small cave that seemed like it was outside. The roof of the cave was with filled with millions of crystals that shone like the sky, it was as warm as a summer's day as well and millions of plants and Pokémon were able to live there. He had always come here when he was feeling upset or just wanted some time alone. No one knew where this place was not even his mother or Pikachu. If Pikachu did come along he would just cover his eyes until he got there. He didn't want anyone to find this place. No one had found this place yet because it was basically in the hills and you had to go through a secret passage way in the hillside to get to it. He only got to spend small amounts of time in there because Pallet town was quite a small town it was easy to find someone so if his mom went looking for him and couldn't find him she would panic.

Normally he would come with Pikachu who would run around with the other Pokémon whilst he would relax and watch them. Today, however, he was alone. Lately he had been having quite a few arguments with his mum and today he had just had quite a big one so he left all his things, including Pikachu and stormed out the house yelling that he would be back later tonight and not to bother looking for him.

He sighed; he knew the arguments wouldn't stop soon.

Xx-xx-xx

Dawn was lost. She was lost in a region she had no clue about with May who said she knew where she was going, but she didn't.

"Can we rest now… I'm so tired!" Dawn moaned, May looked at her and giggled "of course not. Pewter city is just…" She paused dramatically as they climbed the hill "There!" She said pointing and sure enough there was Pewter city "and there" she said pointing to a big building near the outskirts of the city "Is Brock's home! Come on!" She chuckled running down the hill leaving a very tired- and now annoyed- Dawn to follow after.

Xx—xx—xx

**Brock's house- Pewter city gym…**

A couple of minutes later the girls arrived outside Brock's house. May knocked on the door, a few seconds later a familiar person opened the door. "Brock!" The girls cried together, making poor Brock jump. "Oh hi May, Dawn what brings you here?" Dawn was about to reply when she was interrupted by a girl with red hair appear behind Brock "May!" the girl said shoving Brock out the way. The two girls started to chat. "Umm what have I missed?" Dawn sighed, Brock sweat- dropped "That's Misty, me and Ash used to travel with her when Ash first started out. We were just going to go to see Ash in the morning."

"That's why May and I came here, we were going to see Ash and we wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"Well that's cool; we can all go in the morning. Why don't we ring Delia and Ash now and tell them we're coming…" He looked over to Misty and May "We'll leave those to there…" he added walking off telling Dawn to follow.

Xx—xx—xx

They had attempted to call Delia and Ash two times now and Misty and May had come in. After a few introductions for Dawn and Misty they tried again. After a few rings someone picked the phone up "I'm busy, hurry up" Came the person's snappy response, the person on the phone finally looked up "Oh, Brock, Dawn, May and Misty it's you…" At first they couldn't tell who it was until Delia called in the background "Ash if you're going to use that phone turn the light on you're not a vampire!" The group was shocked Delia actually sounded quite mean "Excuse me…" Ash said walking off, there was a click and light filled the room and Ash appeared again. He looked tired, fed up and a bit pail. "Hi guys, sorry about earlier" Ash snapped them all out of their thoughts "Yeah what was that about anyway?" Dawn asked "Oh nothing important really…I'm, just, not, really… feeling that great… umm… why did you call?" He asked changing the subject "We were just letting you know we were all going to come over tomorrow, is that ok?" Ash nodded and it was only now the group noticed that Ash was wearing no hat but before they could say anything Ash looked of screen for a second and then looked back, a small look of panic on his face "Yeah come tomorrow, I've got to go now bye… umm Pikachu says bye as well!" A "pika!" came from next to Ash; he smiled, waved and cut the line.

Xx—xx—xx

The group was left in silence for a bit, the only sound that could be heard was the buzz of the video phone. Brock was the first to break the silence "That did not sound like Ash!"

"Or Delia." Misty said.

"Well it has been… um how many years?" Dawn chuckled

"I think it's been… 3 ½ years now…" May replied still looking at the video phone screen "maybe something's happened to him and Delia …"

"I doubt it; Ash and Delia are really close." Brock sighed "But just in case I think we should head off early tomorrow morning, Ash looked like he could use some cheering up."

Xx—xx—xx

**Next Morning- 7:30 am- Pallet town**

"Ash Ketchum get your lazy ass down here! You're being completely ridiculous at the moment! " Delia shouted to her 14 ½ year old son for the tenth time today. The reply came quickly and sharply "Shut up!" Delia grumbled she and her son had been arguing allot lately and it seemed that it started a week ago. She was worried in 2 more days it would be 7 years since that horrible and lovely day but at this rate she didn't think she would be able to celebrate. A thud snapped her back to reality as Ash came down the stairs and fell into one of the chairs "Ash, you need to get changed, remember your friends are coming today." Ash looked at her "you could have told me this before I came downstairs" he grumbled getting up from his seat and slowly walking back up the stairs to his room.

A few minutes later he came down in a white tee-shirt, black cargo pants, black converse trainers, no hat and his hair more messy than usual. He sat down at the table again. Pikachu following down the steps soon after.

"You need to fix your attitude Mr." Delia scolded, Ash looked up at her "would you just shut up I'm thinking!" Ash yelled back, this time he had gone too far "Ash Ketchum, you have gone too far!" She was really angry now "Sometimes I wish I never took you in!" Delia Ketchum covered her mouth in shock, this time _she _had gone too far "Ash I-" It was too late Ash had ran out the door leaving a very confused Pikachu and horrified Delia Ketchum behind. 'Will he come back this time?' she wondered hoping and pleading that he would.

Xx—xx—xx

They had decided to set off early. The sooner they got to Ash's house the better. A few hours later they arrived in Pallet Town. Walking down the hill to their friend's house they did not expect to see Ash walking down a different path.

"Ash!" May called waving to him. He looked up smiled a bit but carried on walking "Ash?" Brock called running over to him.

"Ash what's wrong?" He asked when he got there, this time Ash stopped but continued to look at the floor.

"Nothing I'm fine" he replied

"Ash, tell me…"

This time Ash looked up, his eyes red and a few tears were still dripping down his face "You wana know what's wrong!" he shouted, fresh tears falling down his face "Why don't you ask my Mother, if she still wants to be called that!" He ran off leaving a confused and slightly worried Brock behind. Soon everyone else caught up. "What happened?" Asked Misty who was the first to catch up.

Brock shrugged "I think… Something happened with Ash and Delia…"

"What do you mean?"

"He was crying and he shouted something about Delia."

"But he and Delia were always so close" May said

"How could they fall out?" Dawn finished.

Xx—xx—xx

She was worried, really worried. In 2 days it would be 7 years since that day. She couldn't lose him now. There was a knock at the door and slowly she got up. She knew who it would be but she hoped it would be Ash. Opening the door she was greeted with the worried faces of Brock, Misty, May and Dawn. "Hello everyone" She said putting on a fake smile. "What's wrong Delia. Don't deny it we saw Ash earlier." Brock said; Delia's smile disappeared "You better come in…" She led them into the living room and motioned for them to set down. "It was almost 7 years ago now…"

"Delia?"

"I can't believe I said that… I didn't mean to, it was an accident…"

"Delia what happened?"

Delia looked up, a stream of tears falling down her face "Ash isn't my son"

Xx—xx—xx

**Next time:**

"**Have you found any of their locations?"**

"**W-we h-have found th-that one of them is i-in K-Kanto, two a-are i-in h-hoen and t-two i-in S-Sinnoh."**

"**Good job Raven, We leave for Kanto tomorrow**

**Xx—xx—xx**

"**Come back here!"**

"**You can't escape us you piece of filth!"**

"**I didn't do anything wrong!" The boy cried, resulting him in getting attacked by another pokemon. With a scream of pain he collapsed to the ground where the people's pokemon continued to attack him. She couldn't take anymore. She ran over "Stop!" She yelled. The pokemon stopped attacking and looked at her so did the people. "Why are you attacking him?" "Because he is street filth, he doesn't deserve to live." One of the men replied "No you're wrong now leave him alone!"**


	3. Ch2 Adoption

**Rising Shadows: Chapter 2- Adoption**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the prologue. Anyway I do not own pokemon and if I did this story would be a pokemon movie or something and also I wouldn't have to write a fanfic would I! Hope you enjoy chapter 2. Review Please!**

**Xx—xx—xx**

_**Previously:**_

"_**It was almost 7 years ago now…"**_

"_**Delia?"**_

"_**I can't believe I said that… I didn't mean to, it was an accident…"**_

"_**Delia what happened?" **_

_**Delia looked up, a stream of tears falling down her face "Ash isn't my son"**_

_Xx—xx—xx_

He ran, ran as far as he could. Past the trees, the rivers, the pokemon, everything. Everything became a blur, the winds quieted and he could no longer feel the ground beneath his feet. He couldn't believe she said that, it may have been an accident but it still hurt. He felt as is there and then his heart had exploded, shattering into thousands of tiny pieces never to be mended again. He felt like he was reliving that day, the day he became an orphan.

Xx—xx—xx

**Secret location…**

"Have you found any of their locations?" A shadowy figure sat in a chair in a dark room; there were no windows or no lights. The only source of light was from the cracks in the door. A small figure stood in front of the shadowy figure. "W-we h-have found th-that one of them is i-in K-Kanto, two a-are i-in h-hoen and t-two i-in S-Sinnoh."

The shadowy figure laughed a horrible, sickly laugh "Good job Raven. You've proved yourself worthy." He laughed again but this time more horribly "We leave for Kanto tomorrow but first" He stood up and walked over to the figure in front of him "Prepare the stones, the time has come!"

Xx—xx—xx

**Pallet Town- 8:30am**

If you had to give a perfect example of shock, the home of the Ketchum family was a perfect example. Delia Ketchum would have laughed at the scene if she hadn't just told the biggest secret of her life. Brock- probably the most mature out of all of the children- was stood, mouth open, eyes wide- well as wide as possible- and completely still. May was also stood with her mouth open and Dawn had slumped to the floor, mouth also open. Misty had subconsciously shuffled closer to the others, mouth also open.

"Ash isn't your son?" Brock asked being the first to regain his senses. Delia nodded "In 2 days it will 7 years since I found him" she looked out the window "It was the saddest and happiest day of my life."

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" Dawn asked, she had stood up again but soon after had sat down on the sofa.

"It all started 7 years ago when I had missed my train to get to town…"

**7 years ago…**

_Delia Ketchum always knew that her habit at being late would lead her to trouble but she had never thought that missing her train would lead her into this situation. _

_It was now 8 o'clock and her train was due to leave at 8:05 and there was no way that she would be down the station in time. Putting on her coat and running out the door she made a mental note to not break her alarm during her sleep. Running down the soaking wet streets she ignored the friendly greeting from passers-by, only concentrating on getting to the train station even if it was too late to get the train, she needed to get there because anything was better than walking all the way to __Cerulean City__ in the rain. Normally she wouldn't mind walking as the path was very nice and quiet and the scenery was wonderful but today it was raining and it would be horrible. Skidding to a stop she arrived at the station only to find that her train had just left the station. She sighed and turned around grumbling to herself, she would have to walk. Oh and did she mention it was raining._

_Xx—xx—xx_

_The rain poured soaking her hair making it cling to her face. Her feet hurt and she was getting fed up. The path in front of her was littered with puddles and the few pokemon that lived down the path poked their heads out of there shelters confused as to why someone would want to be out in this weather. The sound of footsteps caught her attention; she whirled around but saw nothing. She carried on walking for a bit until she heard the footsteps again, this time when she spun around she was greeted with a young boy. _

"_Oh... Who are you?" She asked _

_The boy smiled "I don't have a name anymore" he replied_

"_Where are your parents?"_

"_... Th- they both d-died..." _

"_Oh..." _

_They stood looking at each other for a bit until the boy started walking towards the bush "where are you going?" she called, the boy turned around "nowhere" she sighed "I could help you, why are you leaving?" The boy smiled "We are two strangers who met each other on a path. Why are you offering to help me?" He turned around and walked into the bushes._

**Present…**

"Was that boy Ash?" Brock asked, confused beyond belief.

"When he was seven; yes."

"Why is he here now if he walked off again?" Dawn asked. Being the youngest she was even more confused.

"Yeah. And anyway Ash sounded different than he does now… More…Mature… If that's possible" May said.

Delia laughed "Yeah he was like that. I don't know why but when he was younger he seemed more mature, sensible and very nervous but as he grew older he became less sensible, cheekier, had more fun, did more things and he really liked to explore. But anyway back to the story."

**7 years ago…**

_She stood there for a while. Why did she want to help him? Was it because he looked so young? Was it because he had no family? Was it because he had nowhere to go? That boy seemed different to other children. He seemed more mature, he seemed like he had seen more than other children. Gone more places and seen things that children shouldn't have seen. His chocolate brown eyes held so much sorrow, so much pain but so much wisdom. Sighing she turned around and continued on her walk to __Cerulean City__. On the way she couldn't feel the rain falling on her or hear the rumble of thunder and flashes of lightning; all she could think of was the boy._

_A few hours later she arrived in Cerulean and it was still raining. By now she was actually drenched, her clothes were heavy and she didn't think to bring a spare change of clothes. The streets of Cerulean were full of people -even when raining- who were shopping, chatting or just passing by. A few pokemon could be found hiding in the ally-ways and pokemon trainers could be seen traveling from place to place, from the pokemon centre to the local gym, to training areas or to just sitting in the park playing with their pokemon. Too busy looking around her, she didn't she didn't notice what was going on in front of her; with a squeak she tripped and fell to the soaking wet ground below. She lay there for a while, embarrassed, until a small voice brought her back to reality "umm excuse me are you alright Miss?" She knew that voice. She turned around and sat up and, as she expected, was the boy. "It's you again." She said looking at the boy. It was only now she noticed that the boy was covered and cuts and bruises and that he was shaking slightly. "How old are you?" The boy looked at her, a look of confusion on his face "umm 7, why do you want to know?" She gasped 7, the boy was only 7 years old and he was on the streets. "How long have you been on the streets for?" The boy paused "I can't remember." Delia stood up and walked over to the boy "Come with me, I can help you. I will look after you!" The boy shook his head "no I c-can't!" He turned and ran off in the other direction. "Wait!" She called but could only watch as the boy ran off._

_Xx—xx—xx _

_She just wondered round town for a bit. Why did he run off again? She really wanted to go and find him but she knew there was no point, Cerulean was a big city and the chance of finding him was like finding a needle in a haystack. She walked over to a public phone, she needed help and there was one person she knew who could help her. She dialed the number and waited for him to pick up. _

"_Hello Professor Oak speaking, who is this?"_

"_Hi professor, it's me Delia."_

"_Ah Delia how's your trip?"_

"_Horrible"_

"_Oh… why?"_

"_I need help and you're the only person I could think of"_

"_Ok tell me what's wrong"_

_She told Professor Oak about the boy and what he did when she told him she could help him. Professor Oak listened and nodded his head "I truly don't know what to say Delia. Just if you see him again, try asking him again. If he does the same then… Well just leave Delia, come back to Pallet" He looked at her soaking wet clothes "On the train this time." She was about to reply when someone screamed outside, hanging up she rushed outside to find the source of the scream and was greeted with something she would never want to see. The very same boy was running down the streets covered in even more blood than before and was being chased by a group of people with pokemon. _

"_Come back here!"_

"_You can't escape us you piece of filth!"_

"_I didn't do anything wrong!" The boy cried, resulting him in getting attacked by another pokemon. With a scream of pain he collapsed to the ground where the people's pokemon continued to attack him. She couldn't take anymore. She ran over "Stop!" She yelled. The pokemon stopped attacking and looked at her so did the people. "Why are you attacking him?" "Because he is street filth, he doesn't deserve to live." One of the men replied "No you're wrong now leave him alone!" "Ha what are you going to do? Hit us with you handbag." She reached into her bag "No but I'll send my Garidose on you." She didn't really have one but they didn't need to know that. In a second they had ran off screaming. She looked over at the child who had passed out with pain and was lying on a heap on the floor. She sighed, picked the child up and walked over to the train station._

**Present…**

The 4 children were stood mouths open again. "That sounds horrible!" Dawn put her hands in front of her mouth. Delia nodded "It was." Misty gasped "what happened after that?" "I took him back on the train to Pallet town and kept him at my house until he woke up." She laughed "He was out cold for 2 days" she than became more serious "but I'm not surprised he was in a really bad condition…"

**7 years ago…**

_A couple of days later the child had woken up. She was at his side in an instant. Slowly he opened his eyes, looked around and then looked at her "Y-you saved me…" He whimpered, she smiled "of course I'd save you" a small smile crept onto the boys face "where am I?" "You're in the spare room at my house in Pallet Town" _

"_Oh…" He looked around again "Why did you bring me here?"_

"_Because I want to help you…"_

"…_Thank you…" _

_They were silent for a bit. The boy continued to look around the room and Delia watched him. A few minutes passed before she broke the silence "Would you like to live with me?" The boy paused and looked up at her "… I-I… Y-yes please." She smiled "You need a name though…" The boy looked at her "You choose." She looked at him surprised "are you sure?" The boy nodded. There was silence for a few minutes "How about… Ash" The boy smiled "I like that." Delia smiled "Welcome to your new home Ash Ketchum." _

**Present…**

"We then signed the adoption papers and Ash was my child permanently. I was so happy…" The 4 children smiled but then Brock frowned "Why were you so upset though?" Delia's smile faded and she started crying again "I told him I wish I never adopted him!"

Xx—xx—xx

**Secret location…**

A boy walked down a dark corridor alone. The only sound was the drip of water somewhere and the hum of a few machines. Taking a deep breath he came upon a door and opened it. The sound of laugher enveloped him and a small smile crept upon his face. "Guys!" He yelled and in an instance the room became quiet as the occupants looked at him "boss wants the stones." Hushed whispered could be heard, a tall man stepped forward; he had black hair that was tied and a ponytail at the back of his head. "Are you saying that we've found them Raven?" The boy, Raven, smiled "We have found the regions they're in but not their locations." Another person stepped forward, it was another man but this one had blond hair "So how are we meant to find 'em then. Those regions are really big places you know." Raven grinned "The stones, Henry. The stones will lead you to their owners."

Xx—xx—xx

**Hoenn…**

Drip… Drip… It was dark and the sound of running water was heard in the background. Drip… Drip… A small figure was walking down a long winding path in the dark, damp cave. The figure looked around, sighed and reached his hand into his pocket. A bright red light flashed and another figure appeared. "I hate to admit it but I need your help Ralts." The first figure sighed. "Ralts!" The small figure shone a bright white-green light and lit the cave. Now both the figures could be properly seen. The first figure was a young boy around the age of 11. He had Teal colored hair and brown eyes. The other, much smaller, figure was a pokemon with a white body and a green 'helmet' with a red horn on the front and back. "Could you use teleport to get me out of the cave please ralts?" The feeling pokemon nodded its head and in a second the two were gone.

The brightness was too much so he stood there for a moment until he got used to it. Finally his eyes got used to brightness and he looked down to his friend. "Thanks Ralts!" "Ralts!" The feeling pokemon replied jumping up and hugging the boy. "Ralts get off!" The boy giggled "Hey Ralts lets call May, see what she's up to." The pokemon nodded its head and teleported the two the nearest pokemon centre. He dialed the number and waited. Soon someone answered "Hello?"

"Hi May its Max!"

"Oh hi Max how are you?"

"I'm good May… Are you ok you look like you've seen ghost?"

May looked off the screen and then back to Max "Where are you now Max?"

"Uh, In Hoenn."

"Oh…" May looked off the screen "I'm in Pallet Town at the moment" Max smiled "Are you with Ash?" He asked quite exited, May shook her head "that's the thing Max; I need you to come to Pallet as soon as possible." Max nodded his head "Ok I'll get Ralts to teleport me." He ended the phone call, slightly worried. He hoped nothing serious was wrong but what if something was. Without wasting another moment he ordered Ralts to teleport.

Xx—xx—xx

**Next Time:**

**They were all sat in the living room apart from Delia who had gone into the kitchen to make some food. Dawn, May and Max were sat down on the sofa, Misty was stood in the doorway and Brock was stood next to the sofa, but all of them were staring at the same thing. Ash was stood in the middle of the room, eyes closed and a look of concentration on his face. Every now and then he would open his eyes and move to another spot, only go back to the same position as before. Everything was silent. It would have been an awkward situation but seeing as a massive secret had just been spilled it was probably expected.**

**Xx—xx—xx**

"**You failed me Streaks."**

"**I- I'm s-sorry Boss but h-he h-had f-friends."**

"**There's always an excuse Streaks..." He chuckled "But you've run out of luck." he lunged forward engulfing the other figure in a thick black oil like fog. His screams rang out but no one could hear him.**

**Xx—xx—xx**

**Sorry this chapter was finished so late but I got busy with school and other stuff. Next chapter will hopefully be out sooner than this one.**

**Please review, I would really appreciate it! =]**


End file.
